


Cosy Cuddles

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Can be read as gen, Founders Era, Gen, M/M, comfy cuddles just because, cosy cuddles, just a bunch of cute cuddles.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: LOL what it says on the tin.they're on a delegation up to Lightning Country.It's Winter.there was only one futon!!!





	Cosy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).

> Just because Perelka_L had a bunch of cute cuddles drawings. 
> 
> doot doot doo

https://twitter.com/Perelka_L/status/1184772086629306368

He shouldn't be surprised really. Izuna was an Uchiha after all, and for all that he ran hot, he didn't have the specific adaptations to cope with the real depths of winter, especially up north, closer to Lightning Country. 

"Stop smiling," Izuna muttered as he curled closer to Hashirama. 

"I'm not," Hashirama said, pushing his smile down off his face as much as he could. 

He couldn't help it; Izuna's scowl looked like Tobirama and Madara had a pouty baby, and now his badass master of intelligence was curling up on his lap. 

"I can feel you smile you giant dick wood," Izuna muttered. "Stop it." 

"Alright alright I'll stop," Hashirama said. 

But when Izuna closed his eyes and curled up like a grouchy kitten trying to absorb heat via sheer mental power, Hashirama had to tug the grouchy Uchiha closer. 

Poor Uchiha. "Hate fucking Lightning Country," Izuna grumbled.

* * *

OMAKE: 

Hashi: *coos*  
Izuna: SHUT UP I AM A BAD ASS SPYMASTER  
Hashi: I know you are~

THERE WAS ONLY ONE FUTON (because the other is occupied with Madara and Tobira)   
Izuna: IM ONLY SHARING BECAUSE THERE IS JUST ONE  
Perelka_L: izuna stop being a screech, there are people who would pay with lives to snuggle into those abs  
Izuna: WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE PERVING ON THE ABS  
Izuna: <s>THOSE ARE MINE</s>  
Izuna: I mean that is the Shodaime  
Izuna: THAT IS TOO DISRESPECTFUL

* * *

https://twitter.com/Perelka_L/status/1184791480281587712

The weird thing was that Madara read at the same rate he did. 

Hashirama didn't like to read; it just wasn't his thing, and paper talked too loudly to him, he said. Too much for him to really get just the visual information. He read fine enough if it was mission briefs or something shirt but there was an honest reason for him to need a secretary. 

When he did try to read with tobirama, he'd always ended up touching Tobirama's hair, his face, trying to snuggle and one memorable time, sprouted the pages because Tobirama had been getting impatient waiting for him to finish. 

So they didn't read together anymore. 

Reading, Tobirama thought, was a primarily solitary activity. 

And generally it was. Except that Madara was oddly restful, and comfortable to lean against. Especially in winter, madara was still a comfortable warmth, and when tobirama nestled against him the first time, Madara had hummed and just said, "that's an interesting book."

"I can lend it to you," Tobirama said carefully. "I read fast."

"It's alright, I finished those pages." 

He didn't even use the sharingan, but he was done the same time Tobirama was done, and Tobirama didn't need to do more than make a mild questioning noise before he got an answering affirmative hum and he could turn the page. 

How compatible!

They had the same tastes in books, same reading speed, and Madara was ridiculously comfortable to lean against as they read. 

It was easy enough to sink into Madara's presence and the book and ignore the somewhat giggly breathy sounds from his Anija's and Izuna's side of the room.

* * *

OMAKE

Hashi: Tobira-chan Tobira - I'm so sorry I didn't mean to! It was an accident! T_T

Tobira: YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ANY OF MY BOOKS AGAIN GTFO.

Tobira: *pointedly snuggles with Madara*

**Author's Note:**

> Help help i'm being MADE to do this because Perelka_L wouldn't stop drawing CUTE THINGS. 
> 
> Help Help Help. Take the keyboard awaaaaaay.


End file.
